tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Tapestry Wiki
Hey guys! I have an idea for stubs on some of the pages. Why not have one of those notices like they have on the HP or Percy Jackson wikis? You know, "Chiron needs your help" that thing? If someone tells me how, I can make it. I already have an idea for the phrase: The Higland Hares are in need of assistance. Or something like that. Any feedback? The Dove of War 02:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Dove of War. I think that's a great idea! The name's catchy too but unfortunately, I don't know how either. But if you go to the Community Central you might be able to find out how. : Yeah, I just went over there and I got the info I needed, but I think I failed on making it. -.- I'm gonna keep working on it on Tweedy's page. Dove of War 14:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know who the founder of this wiki is? I want to ask them if they can change the color theme to one like Henry H. Neff's. Forest green, instead of gray, but I can't and don't know how to find them. : The creator has up and gone missing. Now we just have admins and ourselves. Stike that. Just ourselves. The admins for us have long since left this wiki that they thought no one wanted to edit. All we can do is contact Wikia and pray that they'll send an admin over to help or make one of us an admin. Dove of War 02:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I think it's just the two of us.... Dang. It's sort of a bummer. It feels as if no one else reads the series (thank god I know that's not true). I hope more people who like the series find this wiki soon. Animedork 08:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Since we don't have any help coming to us, I'm gonna try and change that. I'm planning on emailing one of the admins that used to be here and ask for some help. Anything you want me to say? Or should we do it all together? And the Wikia Contributer that comes here, would you mind getting an account? At least then we'll officially be at three editors on the wiki. -.- *edit: Heh, forgot my name. Dove of War 00:28, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Umm, actually that's me.... (raises hand silently) Sorry, I didn't sign my name. (Feeling guilty) ARGH! It IS just the two of us! Okay, that's it, I'm going to advertise on other wikis. And we can comment about it on the author's website. Although it's fun doing a lot of work for this series, a wiki IS about community and team work and all that. I'm gonna try to get as many people here as possible. By the way, if you click the signature button after you're done, your name will appear in blue so we can go to your main page. Animedork 05:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I know, I did put my sig down, but it never works anymore! Dove of War 23:04, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I just realized that I made the biggest mistake of my life!! I misspelled "background" as "backround" for the whole day! Ugh! Now, I'm fixing all the pages where I wrote "backround" instead. Luckily for me, someone with a sharp eye pointed it out for me. Animedork 10:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The Main Page for this wiki implies that The Red Winter has not been published yet. Can this be fixed? Ember Rising (talk) 04:36, April 21, 2016 (UTC)